


This is my book (or a look to kill a man)

by SaturnSloth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy thinks that it's cute, Bookstore AU, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Patrick is grumpy, sorry - Freeform, this one apparently, what bookstore is open at 5AM?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Patrick needs that book. Andy reaches for the book.Patrick is grumpy. Andy thinks that's cute.





	This is my book (or a look to kill a man)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Patrick had walked four blocks for that book. He had spent three month checking everyday to see if they had it. So when someone grabbed it at the same time as him. He could have killed the other man with it. 

Patrick shot the other man a look fit to kill him. He didn't care how hot the other man was. He didn't care that he was at a bookstore at 5AM. All he cared about was the single copy of this book. The only copy in the entire city.(Trust him he looked.)

" I need this book." He whispered while staring into the taller mans eyes.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Andy." The man, Andy, said smiling like he hadn't realized Patrick was hoping he'd drop dead.

"Patrick and I need this book" he repeated taking the book off the shelf with Andy's hand still on it.

"How about a compromise?" Andy asked removing his hand"You read it first and when you're done you call me and we'll make some plans."

Patrick agreed (mostly because it didn't seem like Andy would give up. Andy wasn't to bad looking through but that might be because it was 5AM and Patrick had forgotten his glasses.) and Andy scribbled his number on a bookmark along with his name and a heart.(Patrick had to admit that was cute)

Andy stuck the bookmark in the middle of the book. He quickly paid for it before Patrick could protest. They walked out together before Patrick turned to go the other way.

"By the way I like your pajamas!" Andy shouted while watching Patrick walk away.

Patrick looked down for the fort time, to realize he was wearing a teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt and snowflake pajama pants. Andy thought he caught him blushing as he turned the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Andy Hurley Leave me alone


End file.
